What happened to our love?
by Antoni
Summary: The story sets after the divorce. How everything turns upside-down in Addies life. I m not sure if it will be Addek yet...
1. Chapter 1

What went wrong with us?

Chapter 1

They got divorced 2 weeks ago. They weren`t AddisonandDerek anymore. Since a week she feels sick. She is nauseaus all the time and she vomited a few times. She just peed on a stick and it turned out that she was pregnant.

It had to be Dereks. It couldn`t be Marks, it was too early for those pregnancy symtomes if the baby would be Marks.

"What did you do now Addison? Being pregnant with your ex-husbands baby isn`t exactly good! Damn!" she went to the phone to call her OB/GYN and made an appointment for the next day. She needed to be 100 % sure that it`s Dereks baby befor she would tell him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day she went to the doctors practice. She was nervous. The pregnancy was just another proof for how crappy her life is.

"Dr. Montgomery" she heard the receptionist call her name.

"That`s me" she replied.

"Okay exam room 2" she told her and showed her the way.

"Hi, what can I do for you Dr. Montgomery" Dr. Carter asked her.

"I think I`m pregnant. No actually I`m sure I`m pregnant, I just need to know how far along I am" she told the doctor.

"Okay, I think we should do some bloodwork and if the test is positive we`re going to do an ultrasound. The results should be back in a few hours" He took her blood and gave it to a nurse.

"So if you want me to I can call you when I have the results back, or we can make an appointment for tomorrow" he suggested.

"It would be great if you could call me, I have the day off have to work early tomorrow morning" she explained him.

Dr. Carter promised Addie to call her as imediatilly when the results are back and called her at 5 pm.

"So dr. Montgomery your pregnancy test is indeed positive. And it looks like you`re about 5 weeks along" he told her the test results.

"Oh god" she was happy, she always wanted to be a mother, but she just didn`t know why this had to happen now. Derek had almost 16 years time to knock her up and now he knocked her up just befor they got divorced. This was just great.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Yeah it`s just, don`t get me wrong, I do want this baby, I always wanted children. It`s just that I just got divorced 2 weeks ago from the babys father. This is just great" She had a hard time to fight back the tears but was successful. She wouldn`t cry infront of her docter.

"Oh I am sorry. But you can do this" he tried to convince her.

"Can we just do the ultrasound please?" she asked, she had to leave the practice as soon as possible so she could allow her tears to fall.

"Sure. So this could be a little cold" Addison chuckled.

"There is the heartbeat. Everything looks good. And you`re indeed 5 weeks along" she said as she saw Addison smiling at the screen where she just saw her baby for the first time.

"Thanks" Addison said to her.

"You should come back in 4 weeks so we can make sure everything is okay" she explained to Addison. She definitely had no idea who she was talking to and Addison was glad. She liked being treatend like every other woman.

"Okay I`ll see you in 4 weeks then" she said and left the practice. Now I just have to talk to Derek.

She decided to tell Derek the next day at the hospital.

She had to talk to someone about it, she needed someone to tell her everything would be okay.

"Hello" came Sevis voice out of the earphone.  
"Hey Sevi" Addison answerd "How are you?"

"I`m great Addie. Me and Weiss decided to adopt Addie. This is so exciting" she could hear her best friends happy voice. Actually she planned to tell her about the mess she is in but she didn`t want to destroy her happiness. She earns it more then everyone else. But she couldn`t hold back a sob.

"Addie? What is wrong?. I can hear your sobbs. Don`t you dear try to hide it." she told her with her caring soft voice. Addison never showed her emotions.

"Well, I`m pregnant" now she couldn´t stop sobbing.

"But Addison, this is great, isn`t it? That`s what you always wanted" Savi replied.

"It wou-would be gr-great if I wouldn`t have divorced my babies father two weeks ago" she said between her sobbs.

"Ohh sweetie, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to visit or do you want to come to New York?" she asked her hoping she would her allow to come to Seattle.

"I really appreaciate your offer, but you don`t have to fly out here, I just wanted to talk to my best friend" she replied. She got her sobbs under controle by now.

"Okay but if you need me, you have to promise me that you call. All right?" she asked her worried.

"Promise"

"Addie you can do this! You are strong, you can be a single mother!" Savi tried to convince her friend.

"I´m sure I can do this. I am a double bored neonatal surgen and OB/GYN. I can do this alone, but I don`t want to have to do this alone!" Tears were now streaming down her face again.

"Ohh Adds I am so sorry. I`ll come to Seattle as soon as I can okay?" she waited for an answer.

"Savi, you really don`t have to come!" Addison replied.

"I know, but I want to be there for you. Okay?" she asked her again.

"Okay. Thank you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued…

So what do you think? How will Derek react?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update.  
I don`t own anything.

Here`s chapter 2

She softly knocked on his office door. And waited for him to allow her in.

"Come in" she heard and felt somehow relievt.

"Hey" she said unsure.

"Addison, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you" she replied with a shaky voice.

"What about?" he asked friendly like ever. He was bright and shiny for a few days now. He was back together with Meredith.

"Something happened Derek" she answerd.

"What happened?" He sounded unpatient now.

"The hot shower sex? It was the last time we had sex, right? About 5 weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yes it was. So what exactly happened?"

"Well, Derek I`m 5 weeks pregnant" she spilled it out and felt much better now.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" he screamed now. She could see that he was angry. "You have to solve that problem! Get rid off it, I don`t want this baby! I don`t want a baby with you!" she was shocked as she saw he was serious.

"You`re kidding me, right?" she was desperate, she knew he wouldn`t be happy about it, but she didn`t expext him to act like that. "This is All I ever wanted DEREK!" She now screamed as well.

"I am dead serious Addison! I do not want this baby! You won`t have this baby, are we clear?" he looked at her with furious eyes.

After that she awake, she was sweating. She started to sob, she just had a nightmare about the next day, about Dereks reaction about her pregnancy.

After a glaw at the watch she decided to get up, the alarmclock would start in half a hour anyway.

She decided to call Nancy she knew Derek very well, she needed someone to talk about the baby she was carring and she needed advice, how to tell Derek, she was scared of his reaction. Especially after that nightmare she just had.

"Hello?" she heard Nancys voice threw the earphone.

"Nanc? It´s Addison" she answerd her former siste-in-law.

"Addie, nice to hear your voice, how are you?" she asked happy not noticing that Addison was near to start sobbing again.

"Could be better to be honest. Nancy I`m in trouble and I don`t know how to tell Derek" she replied.

"First you have to tell me what kind of trouble you`re in honey" Nancy told her and smirked.

"I`m pregnant Nancy, with my EX-HUSBANDS baby. God what am I gonna do? I`m so screwed, I don`t know how he will take the news" tears where running along her cheeks again.

"Oh Addie, just tell him. He won`t be completely happy about this, but he`ll support you. I`m sure he will. Do you need anything Adds?"

"I`m fine, thanks. Do you really think he will take the news well? I mean do you really think he don`t want me to get an abortion?" Addison asked unsure.

"Addison, Derek always wanted children with you as soon as your carrers would allow it, like I said, I think he won`t be completely happy at first but he will support you and he`ll be a good father. I can promise you that sis" Nancy respond.

"Okay"

"Addie it`s going to be okay. So how far along are you?" Nancy was curious, she always thought Addison and Derek would have children some day.

"I`m just 5 weeks along. So my due is in December. The 31 to be exactly"

"Ohh it`s going to be a christmas baby! Do you realise we do not have one child in the family with it`s birthday in December?"

"Honestly Nancy, I never thought about it. It`s enough that you birthday is on christmas eve, don`t you think?" Addison answerd sarcastically.

"Oh I think my birthday is enough, isn`t it?" Nancy answerd knowing very well what Addison meant.

"I should get ready and tell Derek. Thanks Nancy"

"No problem sis, you don`t mind me calling you sis right? I mean after the divorce"

"Don`t worry I don`t mind. I like it" she smiled not realizing Nancy couldn`t see it.

"Bye Nanc"  
"Bye Adds, call me after you told Derek"

"Promise"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later Addison entered Seattle Grace and made her way towards Dereks office after she checked the board and found out that he wasn`t in surgery.

She knocked softly and waited for her ex-husband to respond.

"Come in" she heard him answer.

"Hey Derek, do you have a minute or two?" she asked still unsure how to tell him.

"Sure is it about a patient?" he asked her not noticing her nervousness.

"No it`s, ähm, I" he cut in "Spill it out Addie you`re stuttering.

"Derek I´m pregnant. 5 weeks to be exact, so it`s defenately yours" she said and stopped thinking. She felt nothing she wasn`t able to read his eyes like she always could.

"Ohh" was all he could manage to say.

"Ohh? That`s all? Could you please tell me something more? How do you feel? What do you think about it? Anything? Please" she almost begged, she needed to know so she could decide what would happen next.

"I`m shocked Addie, I didn`t expect this" this time Addison cut in.  
"Do you think I expected this? I just found out yesterday and went crazy!" she almost screamed, she was desperate.

"Addison, I didn`t expect this and I`m not exactly happy about it, not yet at least. I need a little time to progress. Okay?" he asked wanting to calm her a little.

"Okay" she wishperd barely for him to understand and sat down on his couch.

"You are keeping the baby, right? I don`t want to get attached, if you`re going to abort the baby"

"Abortion is not an option Derek, I`ll keep the baby. You know I always wanted children and this could be my last chance" she answerd him.

"Good. May I give you a hug?" he asked her, knowing her too well to not take her in an embrace.

"That would be nice, thanks" with that he pulled her in a deep embrace and wishpered

"I will always be there for you and our baby. I promise you that"

She was so relieved that she didn`t even thought about holding back the tears, which were now streaming down her face falling onto his shirt.

- - - - - - - - - -

What do you think? Do you want me to continue?

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

I don´t own anything!!!

Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and Addison was househunting. She wanted her baby to grow up in a nice area with a big garden. Derek promised to help and found something great. She has had her second appointment 4 weeks ago and the baby seemed healthy. She was now 13 weeks along.

"Hey Adds" he greeted her as he walked into her office.

"Hey" she gave him a small smile.

"I found something you might like. It`s a great place to live, especially for children" he told her.

"Yeah? Tell me more" she was a little happier now. She hasn`t found a house she liked yet and she really had to hurry as she wanted to be completely ready and settled when the baby is born. She couldn`t live in a hotel anymore, not with a baby on the way.

"Yeah. It´s near my land. The house was build in 1900 and it was fully renovated 2 years ago. It has an enormous garden and a little pool. I know you`ll like it. It`s big! It has 5 bedrooms and a big walk-in closet. We meet the realtor at 7 pm today if that´s okay for you" he told her.

"Yeah it`s okay. But what am I supposed to do with 5 bedrooms? I mean it will be me and the baby" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that would make two bedrooms. Than I`m going to need a room" she cut him of and asked " Why the h** do you need a room in my house for?" She asked not knowing why he wanted a room in her house.

"You`ll need help when the baby is born. And I don`t want to sleep on the couch." He replied teasing her a little.

"What about the guestroom? You can sleep in the guestroom" she replied with hoisted eyebrows.

"No I can`t! What about when you`ll have visitors? Where would they sleep when I`m in the guestroom?" he asked trying to convice her that he would need a room in her new house.

"You will sleep in your trailer or at Merediths when I have guests" she answer smiling smart-aleck.

"It doesn't matter cause you`ll like the house. I know you too well! You will buy it and I will have my own room so I can help when the baby is born or you need a babysitter" he told her now trying to sound smart-aleck.

"Fine. My shift ends at 5. I come to the trailer at 6:30 if it`s okay" she told him.

"Sure it`s fine with me" he answerd and left her office with a quick peek on her light curved stomach. A stranger would never think that Addison`s pregnant but he knew her to well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like Addison said, she arrived at 6:30 at Dereks trailer and about 20 minutes later they arrived at the house. Addison looked at the house with big eyes.

"Seriously Derek? That`s the house?" she asked fascinated by the sight of the house.

"Seriously Addie. I knew you`d like it. Come on, the door is already open" he told her and led her into the house. He had a big smile over his face.

"Mr. Shepherd? I`m Emily Bishop" she greeted the couple.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop. This is Addison Montgomery. She is interested in buying this house" Derek explained.

"It`s nice to meet you Mrs. Montgomery. You can examine the house and if you have any questions just ask" Mrs. Bishop told them.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Bishop" Addison replied with a smile on her face.

"So what do you say Adds?" Derek asked after they examined every room twice.

"It`s beautiful Derek, but honestly what am I going to do with such a big house?" she asked him again.

"Come on Adds. You need a bedroom and the baby needs a nursary. Then there would be my room and a guestroom. And you could use the fifth bedroom for a playroom or something like that" he told her trying to convince her to buy it.

"All right, lets go outside. I want to see the garden and the pool" she smiled at him. She really liked that house. It was exactly how she imagined it. It has high walls and big windows. There was a fireplace in the livingroom and she really liked the walk-in closet. She would have enough space for her whole wardrobe.

"Oh my god. Derek look at this. This is so beautiful" Addison was fascinated. She hadn`t expected a garden like this. The land was enormous. There wasn`t just a pool, she could see the ocean. There even was a big treehouse her child could play in one day.

"This is so perfect. I think I want to live here. It would be a great place to grow up, wouldn`t it?" she asked just to make sure Derek agreed.

"It`s perfect Addie. Just perfect" he answer her and took her into his arms to make her feel safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued…..

Do you like it? Any suggestions about the babys gender?

Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

So someone said something about twins, but i thoght it would be a little clichè as they have twins alot in fanfiction. So i thought about something new. Just read it and tell me if it`s too ridiculus. If it is, i`ll delate the chapter and write something new.

By the way, i can`t upload any new documents, any idea why?

I don´t own anything!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison signed the purchase agreement two days later and was now busy to establish her knew home. She let some things shiff from New York to Seattle so she would have some of her old furniture back. She really loved the Brownstone and the furniture they had.

But she was now about to colour her new master bedroom. It was the room, beside the nursary that was most important to her.

She went shopping the last day and today Derek was helping her with painting the walls.

She picked a soft cream which fit perfect to the white window-frames.

They painted the nursery in a light yellow and left one wall they could color in pink or blue after they found out the gender.

Now two weeks later she moved into her new home completely. And she was already 15 weeks along and really started to show even if it was still easy to cover, she just doesn`t want to cover it.

"Derek?" she said "My next appointment is tomorrow. Do you want to come?" she asked him unsure if it was okay.

"I`d love to come Adds. I alrady missed the last one. What time is the appointment?" he asked to see if he had to reschedule a surgery.

"It`s at 9 am" she replied.

"I`ll pick you up at 8:30, if that`s okay?"

"That`s perfect"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Derek picked up Addie from her hotel in time.

"Derek, have you told Meredith yet? She really needs to know. I`m starting to show and I know that she is furious that you spend so much time with me" Addison told him again, like she did ever since she told him about the pregnancy.

"I will Adds, I just wait for the perfect time" he said and was cut off by Addison.

"Derek, there is not something like the perfect time to tell your girlfriend, that you`re having a baby with you ex-wife!" She told him. She just wanted the best for him.

"You`re probably right. I`ll tell her today" he added "Promise" after he saw her scepticall face expression.

"Okay" she answerd, not beliving him until he told Meredith.

"So Adds, do you want a girl or boy?" Derek asked her to change the subject.

"I have no idea. It changes every day. But today I want a girl" she told him with a big smile. "What about you?"

"I definitely want a girl. I think our son would be a real mommy-child" he said.

"And a girl wouldn`t be? I think it will be a mommys-child anyway Derek" she answerd him with a teasing smile.

"You`re probaby right"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Dr. Carter" Addison greeted her doctor.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery. I see you have company today. The babies father I guess" she said.

"Right. I`m Dr. Derek Shepherd" Derek answerd.

"Oh another doctor. You`ll probably have a very smart baby" he said with a grin.

"We`ll see" he answerd.

"So we should do an ultrasound as we haven`t done one since you were here the first time, right?" she asked to make sure she was right.

"Right we`ve just done one ultrasound" she answerd. She couldn`t wait any longer to see her baby again.

"So this might be a little cold. So there is a heartbeat" she said. She looked a little shocked in Dereks eyes. And even if it wasn`t his field he could hear that with the heartbeat was something wrong.

"I know I`m a neurosurgen but something is wrong with this heartbeat, isn`t it?" he asked looking into the shocked eyes which were Addisons.

"No Derek everything is all right. Just look at the screen, I`m sure you`ll find out by youself what`s wrong here" she told him, unable to tell him by herself.

"Addison? Dr. Carter what is wrong with this heartbeat?" he asked a little scared now. Even if he wasn`t completely happy about the baby at first, he already loved his daughter or son.

"Well, Dr. Shepherd it looks like there is more than one baby" Dr. Carter answerd his question.

"What? Why haven`t you noticet that it`s twins at the first ultrasound?" he asked.

"Because sometimes they hide behind each other. Derek this happens all the time even I missed it a few times. And it`s not twins Derek, it`s tripletts. And that means, that I`m SCREWED DEREK!" She screamed by now. She didn`t know how to handle one baby, but three. She was desperate. She would have tripletts and would be a single mother.

"Now you now why you needed a house with 5 bedrooms" he answerd her shocked trying to make her laugh. He wasn`t as shocked but Addison but he wouldn`t be the one carring them.

"Ohh god Derek. This is everything but funny. I`m going to be a single mother with tripletts. How am I going to handle three babies? THREE DEREK!" by now the doctor had left the room so they could discuss this by theirselves.

"Adds, calm down okay? I`m going to be there. All the time. I have a room in your house remember? You don`t have to do this alone. I promise"

"What about Meredith?"

"I`m going to tell her today. But it doesn`t matter what she`ll say, because I love our children. And I always will love you Addison" he tried to calm her down by saying this.

"Okay. God Derek. Do you know how fat I`m going to be? Now I know why I already show much more than the most woman in the fifth month. I should have known"

"Addie, you`re not going to be fat. You`ll be just very pregnant!" he had a hard time not to laugh at the image of a 9 month pregnant Addison with tripletts.

"This is so not funny Derek" she screamed again. This time he could hear that she`s really desperate and didn`t know what to do.

"Come on. I`ll take you home and then we`ll figure out how we`re going to do that. Okay?"

"Fine" she answerd silently and still in shock while he cleaned her belly. After that he pulled her into a thigh embrace. He hoped she could a little releax then. It helped always but he wasn`t sure it was enough this time as he was about to freak out himself. But he had to stay strong. For Addisons and the babies sakes.

to be continued....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? This way they could have a boy and girl.

Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviws! I`m glads you like it.

i don`own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Dr. Carter agreed that it would be better to have another appointment that week so they could get used to the thought of having tripletts. Addison and Derek need that time for that.

Like he promise Addison he told Meredith the same day. And they broke up. It was Derek who finished their relationship. He decided that Addison and their children are much more important for him and he knew Meredith would turn crazy because he had to spend as much time with Addison as possible. Because of her age this was already a high-risk-pregnancy. But with tripletts, it`s three time as dangerous as normal what ment for Addison, no more surgerys from now on. And she already didn`t know what to do and got bored. Richard wanted her to take maternity leave immediately but she told him she would work at least another month. With that she ended their discussion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

FLASHBACK

"Mer, wait" Derek called after her.

"Der, nice to see you. I mean I don`t exactly see much of you lately" she snapped at him.

"Look Meredith, there is a reason why. Just hear me out. Okay?" he asked her. He didn`t want to hurt her that much but he hasn`t much of a choice.

"Okay" she answerd unpatient.

"Well the reason why I spend so much time with Addison lately is because she`s pregnant"

"She is pregnant? Why is that your business?" she asked.

"Well because I`m the father. She`s about 15 weeks along and I`m definitely the father"

"So are you going back to her? Because she`s having your child?" she asked. She was mad she couldn`t belive that this woman would smash her life into little pieces again.

"No I won`t go back to her because she is pregnant Meredih. But she needs my help it isn`t just one baby you know. She needs help, it`s a high risk pregnancy" he told her trying to explain the situation.

"So what about us? What means this for our relationship?" she asked hurt.

"I think we should break up. I won`t have much time for you in the future and it`ll only hurt more when I`m absent or something" he told her. Actually he was glad he had an excuese to end their relaitonship.

"Okay. Then goodbye. Dr. Shepherd" she turned on her heels and went away.

END FLASHBACK

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Two days later they had another appointment. This time hopefully without any other surprises.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Shepherd" she greeted them.

"OH please call us Addison and Derek" Addison replied without greeting her doctor "somehow I have the feeling we`ll meet more often than I want to in the next 6 month".

"Okay Addison. Lets hope we don`t have to meet that often. How did you take the shock about having tripletts?" she asked. It wasn`t just important for her how her patients are physically but psycically too.

"I think, I get used to the thought of having three babies. Even if it scares the h** out of me"

Addison answerd honestly.

"Okay. Are you ready for another ultrasound? We didn`t get to the part if they are all healthy"

"Sure. Lets see our babies" addison replied. As she knew everything that could possible go wrong with multiples at her age she was even more scared.

"Okay. Baby A is right over here. It looks like it is okay" the doctor pronounced.

"And baby B and C are right here. Can you see them?" she asked.

"Yeah this is my specility you know" Addiosn told the doctor.

"Ohh okay. Than you can see everything by yourself. Do you want me to lead you threw everything anyway?" she asked wanting to make her patient feel comfortable.

"Yes please" she answerd.

"Okay looks like baby B and C are okay as well. I can`t say yet if they are going to be identical or not" she told them.

"Okay. So when can we find out the sex?" Derek asked, not knowing anything about this stuff.

"You should know that Derek. I`m dissapointed I know everything about your brain stuff"

"Sorry. I was never interested in that stuff. You know that. So?" he asked hoping he would finally get a answer.

"We can find out the sex when I`m four moths along. Okay? Do you really want to find out?" she asked.

"Yes I do want to find out!" he told her "Don`t you?" he asked.  
"I`m not sure. I think knowing would be great but a surprise would be cool too. Don`t you think?"

"Maybe we could find our only 2 babies" he told her.

"And the third would be a surprise? Come on Derek. I think I don`t want to know" she told him honestly.

"So could I find out and you`ll get surprised?" he asked her hoping she would allow him.

"No Derek. I know you, you`d tell me after an hour because you can`t keep something big like that for yourself" she teased him, knowing he hates that fact.

"We`ll talk about that again. We can`t find out now anyway" he answerd her giving up for the moment.

"I think we need to prepare two other nurserys. Don`t we?" he asked her on their way back home.

"I don`t know. Wouldn`t it be easier to have them in the same room for a while? I mean we don`t need three changing tables and all that stuff. All we need are three cribs, right?"

"You`re right. We should go and buy two more cribs and we have to buy another baby-carriage and two more carseats. I think we should keep the baby carriage we already have" he answerd.

"Yeah. Oh and I can tell if there`ll be identical babies or not. Wanna know?" she asked him

"Yes, I wanna know" he answerd. He was so curious if he would have identical babies or not.

"Well, baby B and C are identical" she announced.

"So we`ll have identical babies" he was happy about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the babystore about 30 minutes later.

"I like the crib we bought. Do you want the same again for the other two babies as well?" he asked her.

"Yes. I want them all to have the same crib. We shouldn`t make differences between the two identical and the third baby. That`s not right" she told him.

"You`re right. So we need this white crib again. Two times" he announced.

"Exactly. I`ll be at the carseats" she told him while he went to order the two cribs at the right counter.

"Hey, found the right carseats?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I already ordered them. You don`t mind taking the same ones again right?" she asked him.

"No they are great. And the most safest which are available" he replied with a big smile which covered his whole face.

"I asked after a carrier for tripletts. They don`t have any here, like we expected. We can look rrof them at the computer over there" she told him and walked towards the computer.

"What about this one? It`s the one which fits to the carseats. And they tell it`s the safest one as well" she said.

"Yeah. I like it. I don`t want one where they would have to sit behind each other. Next to each other is much better I think" he replied thoughtfully.

"I`ll need a new car Derek. I won`t get a babycarrier like that into my car. Damn I love that car" she said.

"Well you can keep the car and we buy another one together so the one with the babies gets the bigger car. And this way we both have our own cars as well" he replied.

"Okay. So should we order this one?" she asked him looking for agreement.

"Sure. Do we need anything else? Now we have the furniture carseats and a baby carriage" he enumerated.

"I think we`ll need much more cloth. What we have won`t even be enough for one baby. The onesies are over there" she said and headed towards the cloth, ready for more shopping.

About two hours later they left the store. Derek honestly thought it could close for the rest of the year. Addison bought almost everything.

"I need maternity clothe Derek. Damn I don`t think I`ll find any designer who makes clothe this big" she whimpherd.

"Come on Addie, we`ll find some. And you probably won`t be out much anyway" he said and earned an angry look from her.

to be continue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review....


	6. Authors note only!

Authors note:

Hey guys,

I can`t decide if I should make 2 boys and 1 girl or 2 girls and 1 boy.

So I need you tell me what you would like Addie and Derek to have.

Please tell me in your reviews what you think. And if you want to you can give me examples for names. Especially boys names, please.

Thanks

Antonia

PS: Did you guys knew, that in 2007 the name Addison was on place 11 on the favorite baby girl list of the US?


	7. Chapter 6

Next chapter, I still own nothing exept the tripletts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks later, she was 21 weeks along now, most people would think her due should be any time now. The nursery is ready for three babies now. They even have enough cloth for the babies. In Dereks opinion the onesizes are enough for 6 babies but Addison had an other opinion. They even found a desinger which produced maternity cloth. She found out that celibrities like Angelina Jolie and Heidi Klum had bought their maternity clothe there as well.

She now was fully prepared. Or at least as much as possible. She still had no idea how to handle tripletts.

Richerd wouldn`t let Addison work anymore for already two weeks. She hated the fact that she couldn`t work. At least some counsults, but no, he practically banned her from the hospital.

"Addison? What are you doing here? I won`t let you work! Got it?" he was worried about her. He knew her too well. She can`t do nothing and right now, this would be the best thing she could do.  
"Derek asked me to come here. I don`t know why. He said something about a surprise. I`ll meet him at the cafeteria" she answerd him.

"Good. Come on I`ll take you there" he said and led her to the cafeteria. "How are you and the babies?"

"We`re just fine, bored like h** but you won`t let me work" she replied sarcastically.

"It`s for your best Addie and you know that. You would probably order bedrest for every other woman in you situation" she answerd knowing her too well.

"Yeah, but they always pretend to be okay. I am okay!"

"Sure you are. And we want you to stay okay. Right?" he didn`t expected an answer. She just rolled her eyes. She was convinced that she knew how much she could handle and not even her back hurt her yet. She had bought a bellyband which would support her back during the pregnancy.

"There you are. How are you?" Derek greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and his hand on her bumb.

"We are all fine. Like this morning and on the phone earlier" he was so worried all the time. It really was sweet, even if he was a little too worried.

"So why am I here?" she asked curious. She never was very patient about surprises.

"Nancy?" she was so glad to see her favorite former-sister-in-law.

"Hey Addie" she walked towards her and greeted her with a big hug. "God you are huge! But, you definitely look great. Being pregnant fits you sis" she said stroking over her swollen belly.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you`re fine. I wasn`t conviced he really is good to you. Are they always that active?" she questiond still resting her and on Addisons bumb.

"Yeah. Especially at night. But I don`t care. It`s calming somehow. I know they are fine as long as they kick" she answerd smiling and a hand on her bumb now as well.

"I have a surgery scheduled in 30 minutes. I leave you ladies alone now. Bye babies" he said stroking over Addies belly softly.

"Wanna come to my place?" Addie asked after Derek was out of sight.

"Sure" Nancy replied smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

"So wanna tell me what I just saw at the hospital?" Nancy asked as soon they walked into Addisons house.

"What do you mean?" she asked unsure about what they were talking.

"The way you look after my brother. Addie he`s an idiot. He left you, that was the stupiest thing he ever did. And there won`t be anything more stupid he ever will do" Nancy finished her little speech and looke expecting in Addisons eyes.

"I know you`re right. I just wish this whole pregnancy thing would have happened back in New York. When we were still happy married. I miss him. Even if he`s always around, I feel lonely. I miss him at night, he always hold me at night. There were times I couldn`t fall asleep as long as he wasn`t with me. I just miss him" she let her tears stream down her cheeks, knowing too well she couldn`t held them back any longer.

"Ohh Addie. I`m so sorry" Nancy pulled the crying woman into her arms and stroke circles over her back like she always does, when one of her own children needs it.  
"Don`t be. It`s not your fault. But what am I supposed to do? I don`t know if I get threw this whole pregnancy without having him. Having him compeletely. He wouldn`t even talk to me if I wouldn`t be pregnant" she sobbed into Nancys shoulder.

"I think he just realized what he has with you. That he`s the luckiest man to have you. And honestly he doesn`t even deserve you. But you love him and I think he needs to know that you still love him" she answerd with a soft and calm voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the evening, after Addison went to bed, Nancy drove to Dereks trailer to talk to him. She knew Addison knew she wouldn`t be able to keep her mouth shut so she didn`t bother to tell Derek about the talk she had with Addison.

"Nance, how was your day with Addison?" he greeted his sister.

"It would have been perfect, if you wouldn`t be such an idiot! Damn Derek, Addison loves you! She probably always will. Only god knows why, you don`t even deserve her. But she loves you and she needs you"

Derek cut her off.

"I am there for her! All the time. I`m at her house every day and help her with everything"

this time Nancy cut him off

"I know you do all thouse things for her. But what she needs, is to be loved. To be hold at night. Derek she`s scared like h**. She has no idea how to handle three babies and that scares her. She needs her old husband. The husband who was all caring and who holds her at nights. Damn Derek! I. KNOW. YOU. LOVE. HER! Can`t you just admit it and help her threw that? Her homones are driving her crazy. You are so happy not to go threw that, I swear" she finished.

"I do love her Nancy, I just thought she didn`t want to be with me anymore. After everything I put her threw…"

"She does not want to be with you. At least her brain sais her it would be really stupid to get back to you, but her heart wants to be with you. She will always love you. You are the only person who knows everything about her. You are the only person, she trusts completely. Even after all you put her threw you still are that person"

"Do you think I should get back together with her? Is that what she wants or would she think I`m just doing it because she`s having my children? I have to be completely sure aboutthat Nancy" he told her.

to be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Should they get back together?

Please review...


	8. Chapter 7

So thanks for the reviews.

"That is what she wants. But if you don`t want this with all your heart don`t do it. Are we clear?" she loved Addison. She was like her fifth sister she didn`t want her brother to hurt Addison again.

"I am completely sure Nancy. Really"

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets get back to her house. I have keys" Nancy told him and walked towards her car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He went into Addions master-bedroom quiet. All he wore were his boxers he already unclothed himself in the bathroom so he wouldn`t wake her up until he lays next to her in the bed.

She looked like she cried herself to sleep. His heart arched after he realized how broken she was. Carfully he craweld into bed next to her pulling her against his chest thighly, kissing her softly.

He stroke her back up and down like he used to, when they were happily married back in New York and then placed his hand on her bumb stroking it in little circles.

He could feel light kicks against his own stomach and had to smile. This was everything he ever dreamed about. Having children with Addison.

He could feel Addieson snuggle up to him, how she needed him near her. Not just as the father of her children but as her husband. The husband she had back in New York, befor he became absent.

He couldn`t belive how he could just threw his marriage away like that. But otherwise, he probably would never have realised how much he loved her.

"I love you" he wishpered into her ear and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. More tears streamed down her whole face now and she snuggled even closer to him. Not saying anything. Just allowing him to hold her and she fell back into the dreamworld easily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning she woke up still in Dereks arms. She didn`t know what to do. She knew he had said the truth last night when he told her that he loves her, but she wasn`t sure what she should do now. Can she trust him?

He woke up only minutes later as he felt her move.

"Hey" he gave her his McDreamy smile.

"Hey" she replied unsure what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing the unsure expression on her face.

"I don`t know Derek. What is this all about? How do I know, I can trust you. How do I know you won`t hurt me again? I can`t take it another time not now when my hormouns are going crazy and all. Don`t do this because you think I need this to go threw the pregnancy. I can handle that if I have to" she assured him and moven away from him as she couldn`t handle him touching her anymore.

"Addison, this isn`t because of the pregnancy. I know you are a strong woman and you could handle it alone, I love you. And I`m sorry it took me so long realized it. I think when we tried to make our marriage work, I haven`t forgiven you for sleeping with Mark. And that`s why I slept with Meredith.

But I forgave you. After we got divorced I forgave you. And the last weeks, we spent so much time together because of the babies, I realized it even more. I realized how much I love you. What an amazing woman you are. I just didn`t know how you feel until Nancy stormed the trailer today telling me what an a** I am for letting you go.

I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery. I am in love with you and it would be my luck if you could give me another chance to prove that to you"

She could see tears shimmering in his deep blue eyes and tears appeard in her eyes as well.

He noticed that and moven as far as possible to her and took her in his arms again, gently stroking her back and kissing her tears away.

"I love you too" he could hear her say quietly. It was almost a wishper.

To be continued…

I know it`s short, sorry.

Ohh and I`m still not sure about the names so if you have new ideas just post them.

Please review…


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing exept the tripletts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek already said a few times he could watch Addisons bumb grow every hour. She hated the fact. She wanted her old figure back. She wanted to operate again. She just hates the fact to sit around the whole day doing nothing. Dr. Carter on the other side liked the fact that Richard wouldn`t let her work anymore and so did Derek.

She was now 26 weeks along and she was expected to carry them at least another 9 weeks. Even if she had no idea how to do so. She wasn`t able to tie her own shoes anymore.

They decided it would be best if Derek just moved into Addisons house. She needed someone and as he spend most of his time at her place anyway he moved in.

It was in the early evening whend suddanly a wave of pain hit Addison.

"Oww! DEREK?" she screamed.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked her, with worry written over his whole face.

"I think I just had a contraction. This is way too early Derek" she tried to stay strong, but she was scared like h** and tears began streaming down her cheeks like a cascade and her legs were weak so Derek had to support her that she wouldn`t fall.

"Okay. Honey, sit down. I`ll call an ambulance" he told her running towards the phone.

After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived. And about half an hour they arrived at the hospital. Addison has had 3 more contraction since the first passed.

"Female 39, 26 weeks pregnant with tripletts. She`s in premature labour" she heard the paramedic telling the doctors.

"Derek, what happened?" This was Bailey.

"I don`t know! Suddanly she screamed my name and told me she had a contraction. She was fine. She didn`t even had swollen feet or an aching back. She was fine" he sounded desperate.

"Derek would you please stop talking like I`m dead?" he heard Addisons annoyed and scared voice.

"Sorry honey" he answer.

"Okay we need to stop the contractions" Bailey instructed the nurses to get her the right medication and brought Addison into a private room where no interns were allowed.

"Addison? How many contractions had you and how far along are they?" Bailey asked her friend worried.

"I had four contraction and they are about 10 minutes apart" just as she finished another contraction hit her. Derek was by her side imideatelly gently stroking her cheek.

"All right Addison. The contraction should stop now. Tell me if the meds aren`t working and we should monitore the babies" Bailey explained to her what she was doing.

"Sure" Addison replied after she convinced herself that they had given her the right meds.

Addison felt a little relieved as she heard three strong heartbeats.

"Looks like you two have three healthy babies. I really would like to know what caused the contractions. Is there anything that happened Addison? Anything?" she asked her friend and co-worker worried.

"Well I freaked out a little about 5 minutes befor I had the first contraction. I was angry and annoyed and sad at the same time. I talked to my mother on the phone and she wasn`t exactly happy about becoming a grandmother. She just made me very angry" Addison explained.

"I don`t understand. What can a mother say to cause pramature labour?" Miranda asked now with sympathy in her voice.

"It doesn`t matter what she said. I just want to forget Miranda, please" she pleded the resident not to ask her any more questions.

"Okay. I`ll leave you two alone. Page me if anything happens. It`s to bad, your position is still free so I`m the best you can get"

"Thanks Miranda. And I`m glad you`re my doctor but would you call Dr. Carter anyway?"

"Sure. I just need the number" Bailey answerd and after Derek wrote her the number down she left the couple alone.

"You should have told me you talked to Bizzy. Maybe I could have helped you so this wouldn`t have happened" he said seriously.

"Derek honestly. Could you please just be a caring whatever and father and not force me to talk about Bizzy?" she asked furious.

"But I think it`s important to talk about that Addison. If she has such a power over you. She caused premature labour. This is dangerous Addison. They aren`t ready yet!" he said loudly.

"Are you saying this is my fault Derek?" Addiosn screamed.

"No I am just worried. I know she is your mother but every time something is wrong, it`s because of her.

And now she cause that you are in premature labour. This is important and maybe it`ll help to talk about it. I`m just worried about you and our children.

Really worried. I just didn`t freak out earlier because you already freaked out and I knew you need my support" he told her, still worry written over his whole face.

He lay down next to her and took her into his arms. She started to sob and Derek lost a few tears as well. Not able to hold them back.

"Derek, I think we should name them. If something happens they need to have a name" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay. So we need a boy and a girls name for all the babies. Right? Or do you already know their gender?"

"No I don`t know their gender. I didn`t look at the last ultrasound. Remember?" she replied.

"Lets start with baby A. Right here." She took his had and put it there where the first baby should be.

"Yeah. This is difficult as my family members already have all the available names" he said laughing.

"Shell I start?" Addison asked.

"Okay, you`ll start" he answerd. He always had been fascinated by the names she liked.

"What do you think about Samuel-Jack? I always liked those two and I think they fit together" she said.

There was something magical in her eyes. Derek couldn`t even had said no if he didn`t like the name.

"So you like Samuel-Jack? We could call him Sam. What about a girl? It`s your turn" she said and smiled at her.

"I really like Grace. We could call her Gracie. She would be a little princess" he said dreaming of the little girl he imagined.

"It`s beautiful Derek. So Samuel-Jack or Grace for you baby A" she said smiling to the spot where the baby should be.

"Okay then there would be two left" Derek said and stroke gently over Addisons bumb.

"I love the name Carson. I always wanted my daughter to have the name Carson and it would fit for a boy as well."

"Carson is a strange but an amazing name. He or She would look just like you when you were a child.

"If you say strange, don`t you like it?" she asked him a little disappointed.

"No, I have said strange but amazing. I like the name it`s rare. I never met someone with that name. We should name him or her Carson" he replied.

"Okay. Carson for you baby B. Do you like it?" Addison asked the baby which was kicking like crazy.

"I think he or she agrees" Derek said.

"Yeah feels like it" Addison replied concentraiting on the moves of the baby.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked after he noticed her actions. She stroke over her belly looking straight to the monitor where the babies heartbeats were shown.

"Yeah. Just making sure they are okay" she answerd still a little absent.

"What about baby C?" he asked her to get her attention back.

"If it`s a boy, what do you think about Constantin or Raphael" Addison suggested.

"Please not Raphael. But I could deal with Constantin" he said smiling.

"Okay and a girl needs a shorter name like Grace and Carson how about Summer or Neela?"

"Like the doctor from Emergency Room? It`s a beautiful name I love it but I like Summer as well. Very much" he answerd thoughtfully.

"Well I think they`ll all need a second name anyway, so what about Summer-Neela or Neela-Summer" Addison thought which sounds better.

"I think you should decide" Derek told her, not knowing what would be better.

"Are you sure? I would say Summer-Neela Shepherd. It sounds better than the other way" Addison decided.

"So this is it. Your name will be Constantin or Summer-Neela" he told Addisons bumb "Oww" hey this wasn`t nice Constantin or Summer-Neela" he said. The baby just kicked into his face as he kissed Addisons bumb.

This made Addison laugh lustly. It felt really good she thought and snuggled up to Derek.

To be continued….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I`m thinking about Meredith making a scene. What do you think? Do we need a love-sick Meredith?

And what do you think about the names? Sorry if I didn`t take the one you suggested.

Please review…


	10. Chapter 9

Two hours later at the nurse station.

"Excuse me? I`m looking for Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery" Dr. Carter said.

"I`m sorry but she doesn`t work here in the moment. She`s on materinty leave" Meredith answerd annoyed by the thought of that woman.

"Yeah I know. I`m her doctor. She was admissened into the hospital earlier" Dr. Carter replied.

"Oh I didn`t know that. If you`d wait here for a second" Meredith answerd.

"Dr. Bailey, there is someone to see Dr. Mongomery. She said she was admissened into the hospital earlier"

"That`s right dr. Grey. Where is Dr. Carter?" Bailey asked.

"It`s the one over there. What`s wrong with Addison?" Meredith asked curious hoping to get Derek back somehow.

"That is non of your business Dr. Grey. You won`t go near her room! Interns aren`t allowed on her case! Are we clear?" Bailey waited for a respond.

"We are clear Dr. Bailey" Meredith said angry.

Miranda talked to Dr. Carter and explained what had happened and told her about the medications she gave Addison to stop the contractions. After that she lend her into the room.

"Hello Addison, Derek. How are you now?" Dr. Carter asked Addison worried.

"I`m better. The contraction stopped and the heartbeats are normal. The babies weren`t in distress" Addison answerd.

"That`s good" she smiled at the couple. Derek still hold Addison in his arms.

"Dr. Carter, what do you think is necessary? I`m mean Addison wasn`t working and all. It wasn`t phiyical stress but psychical stress she was in" Derek asked. He had no idea how they would continue the treatment.

"First I would say bedrest is our best option. We want them to stay in there as long as possible. Second, no more sex. And third, I would advice you Addison, not to talk to your mother again during the pregnancy if she really caused the premature labour with a simple phone call. And last but not least please call me Charlotte" the doctor answerd Dereks question.

"Yeah, I would probably tell my patients the same. So I guess bedrest from now on" Addison replied and screwd her nose by the thought of staying in bed or on the couch for that long.

"Exactly and you should stay in hospital for tonight and tomorrow night, so we are sure the contractions won`t come back and we can monitore the baby in the meantime. Do you have any questions?" Charlotte asked

"No. But thanks for checking on us" Addison smiled thankfully towards the doctor.

"Not a problem Addison. Just call if anything happens. If not, I`ll see you in two weeks" Charlotte replied with a smile.

"We will. Bye" Derek said and Addison snuggled up to him thigh.

"So what now? I`m going to stay in bed for hopefully at least two month I need entertainment" she grinned.

"Hmm. What about I just stay in bed with you? Wouldn`t it be fun?" He asked her.

"We can`t have sex. Well it probably wouldn`t even work. Even if we`d try" she laught at the sight of her swollen belly.

"Ohh I think it looks good" he replied and gave her a quick kiss.

"You`re such a toady!" Addison had to giggle.

"Tzz. I meant it!" he replied and shoot her a angry look but brought into laughter.

"I love you. I hope you know that Addison. I don`t care if we can have sex or if you`re belly is gigantic. I`ll love you no matter what" he said turning suddenly serious.

"I know you love me. But that doesn`t mean you can stop telling me" she replied.

"Good. I love you" he said it again and it made tears running down her cheeks. The hormones made her cry a lot lately.

"I love you too" she replied. After that he pulled her into a long intensiv kiss. They just pulled apart because the need for oxycin became too big.

They stayed that way for a while. Just enjoying the others company.

"Addie, I really hate this but there are a few patients I have to look at. Are you okay on your own for a while?" he asked her even if he didn`t want to leave her.

"Sure. Go but could you bring me some stuff later? Books and stuff. I don`t know what to do until the day after tomorrow" she replied with a small smile.

"I`ll bring you some stuff later. Until then I can pick up some medical magazins from the cafeteria if you want some" he suggested as he got up.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks" she smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Knock, Knock" Addison heard someone say.

"Come in" she called happy to get some company.

"Hey Manhatten. So how are you? The whole hospital knows by now you`re here" she told her friend.

"I`m fine and I already expected the whole hospital to know. How are you?" She asked her friend the same question.

"Don`t get mad okay?" Callie asked Addison unsure.

"I won`t. But just for my babies sakes!" she answerd.

"Good to know" Callie replied laughing.

"I`m dating Mark. Addison? Are you all right?" she asked worried after she saw the shocked expression in Addisons face.

"Yeah I`m all right. Mark? In Mark Sloan? Manwhore?" she asked shocked.

"Exactly. McSteamy or how the interns call him" Torres answerd.

"Are you sure? I mean he isn`t the relationship guy. I`m not even sure if he ever had one beside the one with me. But that was two month and you couldn`t actually call it a relationship" she told her worried about her best friend in Seattle.

"I know. But he asked me out. He actually just screw nurses right? Was he ever on a date?" she asked.

"I can`t remember he was dating. Ohh there was a girl, her name was Audry I think. They were dating in medschool, but he cheated" she told her honestly.

"Well, I`ll just try. If it doesn`t work, it doesn`t" Callie said.

"Just don`t get your hopes up, okay?"

"Okay" she replied.

"So lets change the subject. Do you know the gender of the babies yet?" Callie asked curious.

"No and we won`t find out until they are born" Addison smiled. She was looking forward to the birth. She wanted it to be a vaginal birth if it`s possilbe and not too dangerous for the babies.

"Really? That means you need six names!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yeah. But we already chose the names" Addison said smiling.

"Wanna tell me?"

"No Call, it`s going to be a surprise" Addison smiled.

"Ohh come on Adds. I need to know. You know I`m curious!" Callie tried to fake crying.

"I won`t tell you!" Addison said sure about her decision.

"You are mean" Callie replied not able to hide a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Later that day Derek was back in Addisons room and they snuggled up on the bed.

They didn`t notice the door open or a person going into the room nearer to the bed.

"You lied" Meredith said cold.

"Dr. Grey, you are not allowed in this room!" Derek told her calmly.

"You said you wouldn`t get back together because she`s pregnant. I thought you love me and we would try again after the babies are a little older. But I never thought you would get back to her!" the last word she said with disgust.

"Enough Meredith. You should leave" Derek now stood infront of her trying to led her out of the room so Addison wouldn`t get into more stress.

"You planned this" Meredith now screamed at Addison.

"Excuse me? You really think I planned on getting pregnant with tripletts? You are unbelivible" Addison tried to stay calm by saying this.

"It really is enough Meredith or do I need to call security?" Derek asked her. By now nurses and other doctors were assemled in the door.

"You will regret the decision to go back together with her. But I won`t wait for you" Meredith told him.

"You really should leave now Mer" Christina said. Just then they noticed the half of the hospital looking at them.

With that Meredith left and so did the most doctors beside Bailey.

"Are you okay Addison?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah Miranda, I`m fine thanks" she answerd. She looked pale Derek thought.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked her and gave her a concered look.

"Yeah I`m sure" she replied.

"Okay then I`ll leave you two alone" Miranda said and left the room.

"Addison?" Derek asked waiting for a respons befor he would continue.

"Yeah?"

"You know I`m not with you because you`re pregnant right?" he asked her worried she wouldn`t belive him but Meredith.

"I think I know that. At least I hope so" she replied.

"Come here" he took her into his arms again as he knew her hormones by now and just hold her.

"I love you Addison" she heard his words. They sounded honest.

"I know. I love you too Derek" she answered.

To be coninued…..

Do you like it? I have some nice ideas for the following chapters. Actually I already wrote them. So you have to review to read them.

Please review


	11. Chapter 10

I don`t own anything.

For Addison it felt like the time wasn`t moving. It was 2 weeks after she had left the hospital and was on strikt bedrest. She already read almost everything she has in her bookshelf and was bored to h**.

"Hey honey" Derek greeted Addison as he went into the house late after work. His shift ended at 6 now it was 9.

"Hey. Where have you been? I thought your shift ended at 6" she asked a little scared he would become absent again.

"I know, I`m sorry Adds. I was in surgery and there where complications. In the end I lost the patient" he explained.

"Ohh I`m sorry. How are you?" she asked looking worried. Like herself Derek often gets attached with his patients.

"I`m okay. How are you and those three?" he asked while he sat down next to her and started stroking little circles over her bumb.

"We are great. Sam or Gracie was very activ today. Thank god, that means I probably be able to sleep tonight" she told him. Baby A is very activ the whole time. More than Baby B and C together and sometimes Addison can`t go to sleep because of it.

"That`s good. I have tomorrow off. Wanna do something?" he asked looking straight into her eyes smiling.

"Well there isn`t much I can do Derek. I`m on bedrest" she told him roling her eyes.

"I know. But I thought we could drive out somewhere and do a picnic or something. Would that be possible?" he asked. He didn`t want to force her into something. And he had no idea what was okay for Addison to do and what not.

"Would I have to walk a lot?" she asked him.

"No. I organize everything and the few meters we need to walk, I can carrie you" he told her seriously.

"You won`t carrie me. I can go a few meters. Don`t worrie" she replied laughing and happy about their relationship. They were happier than they were in years.

"We`ll see" he answerd.  
"I talked to Nancy today. She wants to come for a visit again. After the babies are born. And your parents and other sisters as well" she told him.

"Ohh I think we`ll go crazy" he answerd screwing his nose by the thought of his whole family coming.

"I thought we could invite them for christmas. I`m sure they`ll be born until then. And your mom would like it" Addison suggested. She was happy to see the Shepherds again.

"Are you sure about that? Christmas dinner is lots of work. We won`t have time to prepare it with those three" he replied.

"Well it`s not that your family isn`t big enough. They could cook or we could go out for dinner" she said thinking about their best option.

"You know what, I`m going to call my mom later and we`ll see then. And maybe not all my sisters can make it on christmas. I`m sure Lauren is at her parents in laws house again. That would mean 6 people less. And if Kathleen or Amy can`t make it there`ll be at least 5 other people who wouldn`t be here" he thought about it.

"Yeah. I think you should call mom. So where are we going tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

"I won`t tell you. It`s going to be a surprise" he smiled in the sweetest possible way and gave her a long kiss so she would stop asking. He began tensing up and started to kiss her harder.

"You know this won`t work" she said after a while. She knew he needed sex but she was too hugh! There was no way this was going to work.  
"I`m sorry Derek" she said. She needed sex too, but there definitely was no way this could work and she wasn`t allowed to have sex anyway.

"I know and it`s not your fault. You are the most beautiful woman and you`re carring my babies. Three at the very same time. You shouldn`t be sorry" he told her hoping she would stop being sorry for something that was clearly not her fault.

"Okay. But this doesn`t mean we can`t touch a little more. And if you want me to, I could do some very naughty things." she answerd with a shimmer in her eyes.

"Ohh, you're a very bad girl!" he told her but continued.

To be continued…

So I hope you`ll like it.

Please review…


	12. Chapter 11

The next day Derek got up early to prepare a great big breakfast for Addison. You definitely could see that she was eating for 3 more people.

Addison woke up from the smell of cinnamon waffles and choclatechip pancakes as Derek entered the master bedroom.

"Good morning my love" he said as he entered the room and kissed her softly.

"Good morning" she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked by placing the breakfast infront of her.

"Yeah and now I`m starving. Thanks for making breakfast" she said and began to eat.

"I`m glad you like it. May I have something as well?" he asked and took a waffle. Cinnamon waffles is his favorite breakfast.

"I thought you made it for me" she said and protected the rest of the foot from him.

"Not for you. For our babies" he told her teasingly.

"You are mean. How can you be that mean to the 28 week pregnant woman who is carring your tripletts?" she asked pretending to be mad.

"Hmm maybe I love how the 28-week pregnant woman looks when she pretends to be mad" he answerd her smiling.

"I think you`re still mean" she told him and continued eating.

"Carson is more active today than normally. Wanna feel it?" Addison asked him.

"Yes. If you`ll let me. Where?" he asked as he tried to find the right spot where the baby was kicking.

"Right here. Feel it?" she asked after she placed his hand on the right spot.

"Yeah. It feels amazing. Does it hurt sometimes?" he looked at her feeling sorry for what she had to go threw since she was pregnant. He knew she already had braxton hicks sometimes.

"Sometimes but just when Jack or Gracie is kicking. Sometimes it seems like I can see the foot or fist. The other two doesn`t have so much power" she smiled slightly as she felt the other two babies starting to kick as well.

"Now all of them are kicking" she announced to Derek, feeling like she would explow any second.

"I thought we could go to our picnic at lunchtime. Is that okay with you or don`t you feel good enough?" he asked. He was truly concerned about her and the babies. All the time ever since she went into premature labour.

"No it`s okay. I feel great exept that it feels like I`m going to explow any second if they continue kicking like that" she told him.

4 hours later

"Derek, would you please tell me where we`re going now?" she asked curious.

"No. It`s a surprise" he answerd holding back a laugh.

"How long does it take until we`re there Derek?" she asked. She couldn`t see anything. Derek covered her eyes whith a Daydream mask.

"Just about 10 minute babe" he answerd grinning.

10 minutes later they parked and after a walk from about 5 minutes more, what normaly just took 2 minutes, but Addison complained a lot, they arrived where Derek prepared everything.

"Derek, can I take the mask off now?" Addison asked unpatient.

"No, I`ll take the mask off" he told her. She was annoying all their way here. She was scared as she couldn`t see anything and even if she did trust Derek with things like that ever befor, this time it was different. If she fell, it could kill their babies.

"Ready?" Derek asked. He was excited and hoped she`ll like it.

"Yes" she said. She was excited as well. She wanted to knew where they were and what would happen.

"Tada" he sang as he removen the mask.

It took a while until Addison could say something. It was just beautiful.

"Wow. When, How, Why?" she stumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just one question at the time okay?" he smiled at her "first when? I worked on that for a while now. Most of the time when I was late. How? I had some help but as you can see we were succesful. Why? Because you`re the most beautiful woman in the world and I want our children to have to most beautiful playground" he told her and kissed her softly.

Derek had built a little playground on his land near the trailer. It was overwhelming.

There was an enormous swing. It doesn`t exactly look like a normal swing, it was more a Hollywood-swing just that it hang about 5 meters down from a tree. But there were normals swings as well.

Then there was a slide, monkey bars and a sandbox and lots of other things.

"Derek, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much" she looked at him still overwhelmed.

"You don`t have to thank me. It was fun and I had great help" he told her.

"Yeah? Who helped you?" she asked now curious sitting down on the enormous swing.

"Well there was Mark, Burke, Karev, Stevens and O`Mally. And when Richard had time he helped too. Don`t worry, I checked everything O`Mally worked on and Stevens was great!" he told her trying to be funny.

"You are mean. He`s a great guy" she replied.

"Addison, I love you" Derek said and turned serious and sat down next to her on the swing.

"Well I like you a lot as well" she answerd ginning.

"Adds, would you please hear me out?" Derek asked her.

"Okay, go on" Addie told him after she looked into his eyes.

"Listen Addie, I brought you here, to prove you how serious I am. I love you and all our three babies more than anything on this planet. I have ever loved you this much, I don`t know how I could forget, but I`m greatful that you gave me another chance. I know I don`t deserve it.

Addison, I love you. I am in love with you and I always will be. I would love Shepherd being you last name again. So do you Addison Forbes Montgomery become my wife? Again? A second time?" he asked her scared she would say no as she didn`t answer him immideately.

"Yes Derek I want to be your wife again. I want Shepherd to be my last name again" she answerd him with a smile that grew bigger and bigger with every word.

"Yes?" Derek repeated and kissed her softly showing her his love. After they pulled apart he took her forth finger and put on an engagement ring.

"Derek, it`s beautiful" she said looking in disbelive onto the band around her finger.

"I`m glad you like i. I wasn`t sure if you want new rings or the old ones." he replied and kissed her again.

"Taking the old ones is impossible. I threw them over the railing on the ferry, sorry" she told him.

"Ohh, well I guess new ones then" he answerd.

"Did you three hear that? Mommy and Daddy are getting married again" Addison wishperd to her bumb with a hand resting on it.

"I love you Derek" she said and leaned in to him.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Do you like it?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now Addison was 32 weeks pregnant what meant it was a month since Derek proposed to her. The second time.

"Hello my beautiful wife" he greeted her as he arrived home after his shift. He had requested to get paternity leave as it was triplets they were expecting. Richard asked him to work another two weeks befor he could take it.

"I`m not your wife, but hello to you too" she answerd grinning. She felt good, beside that she had to stay at the house all day and most of that time lying around.

"How was you day?" she asked, missing her work. Especially the surgeries.

"It was okay. I missed you there" he answerd.

"You are such a toady!" she laughed and he gave her a quick kiss.

"I am not. But I have good news. Richard said in two weeks my paternity leave starts. And he will just call me in for things only I can handle and I can stay home as long as I want to. He just wants updates from your well-being every second day" the soon to be husband explaint to his fiancè.

"That`s great, as I probably can`t move alone in a few weeks" she laughed. She was happier than in a very long time. Even without surgeries. But she was scared as well and Derek knew that.

"Mom called today. She said she wants to come on christmas. And Nancy and Kathleen with their families too. That would make 12 people plus us and the babies" Addie told him.

"Thank god Amy and Lauren can`t make it. That would be 11 more people" he answerd. He wouldn`t admitt it but honestly he was dissappointed his sisters wouldn`t come.

"Hey what is that? You look dissappointed" Addison noticed as she saw his face expression.

"I do not" he replied.

"Yes you do. You are dissappointed that Amy and Lauren can`t make it" she said convinced she was right.

"Maybe just a little" he gave in. Knowing very well Addison would know anyway.

"So were they little angels today?" Derek asked her as he put a hand on her bumb.

"They were everything else but angels. They moved and kicked a lot the whole day. There wasn`t a minute they didn`t do anything today" she smiled. It was good that her children are so active.

"Ohh I`m sorry you didn`t have a minute of peace" he told her and started wishpering to her enormous belly.

"Can`t you wishper a little louder so I can hear you don`t tell them naughty things?" she asked grinning.

"Nooo. I`m just trying to talk a little sense into them so they won`t annoy her mommy more" he told her with a bigger grin on his face.

"You are mean! They don`t annoy me. Maybe at night when I try to sleep but not over the day" she answerd unsure weather she should be mad or not.

"I know hon" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you hungry? I could cook us something" Derek suggested.

"Sure. I`m always hungry these days. We`re probably are going to have very fat babies" she laughed.

"We won`t you`re just eating for 4 people Addison" he explained as she wouldn`t know herself.

"Ohh I do? I didn`t realize that. Is that why my belly is so hugh?" she asked ironical.

"Exactly" he answerd and laughed.

"So what do you wanna eat mommy?"

"Maybe mashed potatos and karrotes or something like that. I need something healthy I think" she answerd.

"Okay that it is" he said and made his way into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" she asked hopefully.

"No, you rest, I cook" he answerd knowing very well that Addison probably is going crazy soon. She was fine there were no complications beside the premature labour but that was 6 weeks ago. Since then she felt perfectly fine. And happy.

"Don`t forget the appointment with Dr. Carter tomorrow" she told him as she went to the kitchen as well to give Derek some company.

"I would never forget that" he smiled and went on with cooking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- -- -

"Hello Addison, Derek" the doctor greeted them.

"Hey Charlotte" they greeted their doctor.

"How are you guys?" she asked as Derek helped Addison onto the examtable.

"We are great. Besides the fact that they are kicking the whole time" Addison said and smiled.

"Well as you know this is a very good thing when babies are active" she said.

"Yeah, I know" she smiled.

"Any complications?" she asked Addison to make sure she is informed about anything.

"No, nothing at all. All I do is lying around the whole day and be bored" Addison replied.

"Well then the bedrest thing obviously helps" Charlotte said happy.

"I haven`t had any complications befor. This was just psyichical stress. I`m sure it could happen again if I would talk to my mother. Even if I`m on bedrest" Addison suggested.

"Maybe, but we don`t know that. I`ll do an ultrasound and then if everything is okay we can discuss the bedrest okay?" she asked.

"Okay" Addison replied.

"Okay you still don`t want to know the gender, right?"

"Right" addison answerd.

"Okay then lets start. Here is baby C and Addison you can have a look if you want to. You can`t see the gender" Charlotte explained.

"It`s beautiful and it looks completely healty" Addison announced Derek gave her hand a light squeez. He was overwhelmed everytime he could see his children.

"Yes, it looks completely healty" Charlotte repeated.

"I`ll print you a few pictures" she said.

"Thanks" Addisons eyes already shimmerd because of the tears which were starting to fall.

Tears of happiness.

"Baby B is here. And everything looks good as well. So you can look now Addison. Looks like baby B is asleep"

"Yeah it sleeps more than the others" Addison said looking at the screen.

"And baby A, Addison, I think you shouldn`t look at because I can see the gender as it moves very quickly. It`s very activ" she discovered.

"Ohh yes it is. It`s the one which keeps me from sleeping"

"So I have a few pictures. Maybe I can find one where you can`t see the gender. Let me see. Ohh yeah, here is one and I made one from the babies face" she told them and handed Derek the pictures.

"So I think striked bedrest isn`t necessary anymore, but Addison you really should take it easy. But you know that. Derek take care of her and if she doesn`t take it easy you`re going to remind her to take it easy, okay?"

"Of course Dr. Carter" Derek answerd. He still isn`t used to call her Charlotte.

"I can`t do much anyway" Addison told them.

"Good. At least that means you`ll going to take it easy. Maybe you should have naps sometimes, but I`m pretty sure you know how much you can take as you are a OB/GYN youself" Charlotte said.

"I think so too" Addison told her to convince her she would be careful.

"Okay. So I`ll see you in 2 weeks. I hope not earlier" she told them and led them out of the room to make an appointment with the receptionist.

"Bye" they said and left.

On their way to the car Derek laid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I think I saw something Addison" Derek said after they left the practice.

"What do you mean?" she asked him curious.

"I think I saw the gender of Sam or Gracie" he told her.

"Ohh don`t you dare tell me" she ordered him.

"Ohh Adds please" he begged.

"No Derek. I don`t want to know! Please don`t tell me. I want it to be a surprise. And you never learned how to recognize a babies gender who knows if you`re right." she said.

"Fine. Can I tell anyone else?" he asked her.

"If it`s someone I don`t know. Yes. But if I know that person you won`t tell them" she told him. She hoped he wouldn`t tell her. She wanted to find out during birth.

"Fine. You know what?" he asked her.

"Hmm? What?"

"I love you" he told her.

"Really? I like you a lot you know. Actually, if I think about it, I maybe love you as well" she joked a little.

"Good to know"

to be continued…

Please review 


	14. Chapter 13

I don`t own anything

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

6 weeks later and the babies still weren`t born. Addison became unpatient. She knew very well that they should stay in her womb as long as possible but it became harder almost every day. She could barely move and there weren`t many clothe which fit anymore. And shopping was just impossible. But she was happy.

"Maybe we should induct labour"Addison suggested.

"Addison why? There`s no reason to induct labour befor your due date" he answerd.

"You should see it that way. If I would have a c-section I would have had it 2 weeks ago. So this wouldn`t be dangerous for the babies" she explained.

"Think about it Addie. I`ll support you in any decision you make and you`re the one who knows everything about pregnancys and babies, but I think we should let it all naturally" he answerd.

"Okay. It actually can`t take long anymore right?" she asked unsure.

"It shouldn`t" he answerd.

"I really need them to get out. As soon as possible. I actually could move into the bathroom" she said because she had to pee any five minutes.

"Honey, take you enough time to think about it, okay?" he asked her making sure she wouldn`t make that decision immideately.

"Fine. So your mom will be here in 2 days. And The others in 4 days. I wanted the babies to be born until then. If not I probably go into labour on christmaseve" she said.

"Would that be bad? I mean, I`d understand if you don`t want my whole family to be there when you go into labour" he told her to make her feel understood.

"It would be a little weird but I wouldn`t be embarrased" she answerd. She just hated the thought that everyone knew about her being in labour.

"Richard asked me if I could come in today for a consult. Would that be okay for you?" he asked her. He was a little scared to leave her alone in her situation.

"Sure. I`ll call you if I go into labour" she answerd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Derek" Richard greeted him. "How`s Addie?" he asked. He was happy for them. Especially because he saw Addison as his daughter. He would be like a grandpa for the triplets.

"She`s thinking about inducting labour. She can barely move and half of my family will be here for christmas. I think she feels a little uncomfortable if all of them see her like that" he explained.

"Yeah sounds like Addie. Inducting labour isn`t dangerous. She`s 38 weeks along" Richard said after he saw Dereks insecurity.

"She said that as well, but I still don`t feel comfortable with it. Shouldn`t the babies get the time they need to come out themselves?" he asked his old mentor.

"Yes, but Addison knows what she`s doing. She wouldn`t do it if they weren`t ready. You know that Derek, right?" he asked him.

"Yes, I know that" he said and went to his patient.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 days later Derek went to the airport to pick up his mother Carolyn.

"Addie? We`re home" he announced after they entered the house.

"I`m in the livingroom" she answerd.

"Addison" Carolyn greeted her fifth-daughter like she liked called her.

"Hey mom" she replied and hugged her as thigh as possible.

"I can`t belive it. You really are still pregnant. I thought you just wanted to surprise us" she said as she saw Addisons bumb.

"I would be more than happy if they already would be born. I can barely move" she said stroking her bumb as she felt her babies kick.

"Wanna feel them kick?" she asked her mother-in-law. Carolyn was more a mother for Addison than Bizzy ever was.

"Sure, where?" she asked unsure.

"Uhm everywhere" Addison replied. All of them where kicking by now and some of the kicks they could see.

"Wow. Are they always that active?" she asked remembering her pregnancys. She already went cracy when her babies were kicking, but imagine having 3 human beings inside of her womb kicking like crazy was just incredible.

"Most of the time they are that active" she told Carolyn.

"I brought you something. Or do you want to have it on christmas or when the babies are born?" she asked the couple.

"When do you want to give it to us?" they asked coincident.

"What about now?" she asked. She needed to know if they would like it.

"Okay. Fine with me" Addison said.

"Okay, I`ll get it" she answerd them and left the room.

"Here it is" she came back into the room with 1 big package.

She watche them as they unwrap it. Then they found 3 packats in it. She had to chuckle at their reaction.

After they unpacked the first one together she had to smile.

Addison looked at it like she was about to cry. It was a baby-blanket. Selfmade. Carolyn made for each of her grandchildren one of those.

"Ohh mom. The blankets are beautiful" Addison said touched, after they unwraped the other two as well. "Thank you so much"

"Yes mom. Thanks really" Derek said and hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I`m glad you like it. I hope you don`t mind that on all of them is a little pink. I think it doesn`t matter if boys have something pink as well" she explained.

"Mom, I don`t care at all. It`s beautiful. And when they are big enough to care about colores the blankets are going to be to small for them anyway" Addison told her.

"Yeah probably. So how are you two? Are you good?" she asked them hoping the best.

"We`er great mom" Derek replied smiling.

"Yeah, Derek proposed to me a few weeks ago" Addison told her ex- and soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Congratiolations you two. Don`t f** it up again Derek" she told him with a sharp look straight into his eyes.

"I won`t mom. This time I won`t forget what`s important" he told her.

"I hope so son. So do you two know the gender of my new grandchildren already?" she asked them now to change the subject.

"No we want to be surprised" addison replied.

"No, Addie wants to be surprised. I think I know the gender of one baby but Addison won`t let me tell" he said leer.

"I want to be surprised Derek. I have that right" she said. He annoyed her since the appointment he got the idea about the gender.

"Yes Derek, she has that right. I was surprised 5 times" she told them supporting Addison.

"You should support me, I`m your son" Derek said playing offended.

"No I should support the one I think who`s right" she replied dryly.

Addison shot him a pleased grin and stick out her tounge.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

The next chapter I probably won`t post until the weekend. It`s much longer than all the chapters I posted and I`m not ready yet. So you`ll have to wait. Sorry.

Please review


	15. Chapter 14 1

I know I said I wouldn`t update before the weekend but I decided to make a cut after that scene.

I don`t own anything

Now it was Christmas. The Shepherds all arrived 2 days ago. They all spent a great Christmas Eve together. The next morning they were all invited to open their presents at Addisons house.

But it was still night. It was about 3 am when Addison suddanly felt a wave of pain.

"Oww" was all she managed to say after she woke up.

"Derek?" she tried to wake him carefully.

"Hmm? What`s up is it already morning?" he asked her drowsy.

"No Derek, I`m in labour" she said. She was nervous but very happy about having her babies. It definitely was time.

"Ohh god. How many contractions have you had?" he asked her broad awake suddanly.

"Just one Derek. But we should hurry" she told him.

"Sure. Can you dress yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes I can. I`m already about to Derek" she told him and had to laugh because of his nervousness.

"You should call Charlotte" she said befor they entered the car about 20 minutes later.

"I did that while you were getting clothed" he explained.

It was 20 minutes since her first contraction and she already had two more. They were just 9 minutes apart.

20 minutes and 2 more contractions later they arrived at the hospital. Derek already called so they would be prepared.

"Hello you two" Charlotte greeted them.

"Hi" was all Addison could say cause another contraction hit her again. They were just 8 minutes apart now. She really hoped it would be an easy birth as she had 3 babies to push out off her.

"So we should examine you" she told Addison and did as she told her.

"This looks great Addison. You already are 7 cm dialated. This should go fast" she announced happy for Addison as she went threw enough during her pregnancy.

"We should monitore the babies during delivery and should look per ultrasound which one will be the first" she told them and took the ultrasound machine.

"Okay the first one will be Baby A Addison" she told her.

"Good. Derek could you sit behind me?" she asked him unsure.

"Umm sure. If you want me too" he answerd. He thought he would only hold her hand or something like that. Just like he saw it in all the movies.

"Thanks" she replied and gave him a small smile.

45 minutes later and the contraction were 2 minutes apart. This really was a fast birth Addison thought.

"Okay Addison I think we should examine you again" Charlotte told her.

"Wow. Addison you`re already 10 cm. So Derek you can sit behind her now" she instructed him how he could help Addison and then he placed himself behind her.

"Good Addison you can start pushing with the next contraction" she told her.

Addison did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. Derek gave her full support.

"Oww. The contractions are getting worse" Addison told them after 10 minutes of pushing.

"Yeah that`s normal as you refused the painkillers" the doctor explained her.

"I know" she snapped. The pain made her snappy.

"Honey it`s going to be okay. The first will be out soon" Derek tried to comforte her. It killed him seeing her in so much pain.

"Hmm we`ll see" she answerd him while pushing very hard.

"Okay Addison, stop pushing I can see the head. We want the head to be born slowly. So you can push slight" Charlotte told her.

Addison did as she was told and she could feel something big making it`s way threw her vagina.

"That's good Addie. The head is out. Just one or two more pushes and it`ll be out"

Like she said one push later a loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulation mommy and daddy, you have a little son" she told them and handed the baby to Addison.

"Addison, you did great" Derek told her. "He is beautiful" he said looking at the baby. He was more than happy by now.

"Hello Samuel-Jack Shepherd" Addison greeted her little son, ignoring the next contraction.

"Sorry Addie, but we should continue. You know every minute counts" Charlotte told them.

"Of course" Addison replied. Now feeling everything she went threw was wearthit.

"Okay Addison push" she instructed her. Derek took her hands and gave her light squeezes to show her his support.

10 minutes later Charlotte announced she could see the head. The second baby would be Baby C. Addison wasn`t feeling well by now.

"The heads out Addison, one more push" she told her softly.

And a cry filled the room again.

"Addison?" Derek asked as he noticed all her weight sinking back on him.

"Ohh god. Addison?" he almost screamed by now.

To be continued…

Please review…


	16. Chapter 142

"Charlotte? What happened?" by now he was really scared and somehow desperate. What would he do without Addison?

"Derek we have to take her to an OR. She`s bleeding" Charlotte told him while paging an emergency team.

"What happened?" he asked her again now louder.

"I don`t know Derek. But we have to hurry" she told him while a group of people took Addison out of the room towards an OR.

He just stood there, hoping everything would turn out to be a nightmare.

They would have 3 little babies. What if Addison wouldn`t make it. What if she`d never know her own children.

"Dr. Shepherd? Do you want to see your son and daughter?" A nurse broke his thoughts. Just then he realized he hasn`t even known his second babies gender.

"Yes. Can you please inform me as soon as you know something about Addisons condition" he asked her.

"Of course Dr. Shepherd" the nurse replied and led him to his babies.

"Hello Summer-Neela Shepherd. I hope you`re feeling good. You couldn`t meet mommy yet but I`m sure it won`t take long until she can hold you too" he told the infant in his arms. He needed to belive his Addison would live.

After a while she placed his daughter next to Sam. Just then he noticed that he was right. He saw a boy on the ultrasound. His son. And then it hit him. He`s going to have idetical daughters. He was happy. That`s exactly the way he wished it would turn out.

He already knew the girls would have Addisons personality. They would turn out exatctly like their mother. About Sam he wasn`t sure.

"Do you know something about Addison yet?" he asked the nurse as she entered the nursery.

"I`m sorry Dr. Shepherd. They said it doesn`t look good. They still try to stop the bleeding" she explained to him.

"Thanks. What`s about the baby?" He asked her.

"They sent someone to take the baby up here. She`s completely healthy as far as I know. Do you already named them? In the moment they are just baby boy and girls Shepherd" she told him.

"Yes we`ve already chosen the names, but I want to wait for my wife if that`s okay" Derek replied.

"Of course. Do you need something? I could call someone if you want me to" she suggested concerned. There was a chance that Addison wouldn`t make it.

"No I`m going to call someone myself" he told her and left the room but not without a look at his two babies.

He heard the phone ringing about a thousand times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" he heard his mothers sleepy voice.

"Mom? It`s Derek" he said.

"Derek honey is everything okay? It`s 6 in the morning" she asked concerned.

"No mom, nothing is okay. Could you come? To the hospital?" he asked her. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

"Of course" she answerd. "I`m on my way"

"thanks" he replied and just starred at the white wall in front of him thinking about the worst. He was too scared to think Addie wouldn`t make it.

"Dr. Shepherd?" It was Izzie who talked to him.

"What is it Dr. Stevens?" he asked. Maybe she had news.

"I thought you might want to meet your daughter" she said and walked towards him with a small bundle in her arms. She handed the newborn to her father.

"Hello Carson" he said. Addison chose the name.

"How is Addison?" he asked the intern hoping to get good news.

"I`m sorry Dr. Shepherd but it doesn`t look good in the moment. They have trouble to contole the bleeding" she explaind to him what happened with every detail.

"Do you think she`ll make it?" he asked her immideately. He knew Izzie worked a lot with Addison before she took maternity leave and probably knew more about neonael than he.

"She`s a strong woman. I think she´ll make it. But no promises Dr. Shepherd. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked him worried.

"No thanks I just called someone" he said.

"Okay, but if there`s anything I can do, let me know. I really like Addison. I would even call her a friend" she told him.

"If there`s anything you can do I`ll let you know" he replied and gave her a very small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think she`ll make it?" Meredith asked.

"No idea. But I don`t really care" Christina replied.

"Meredith you`re not happy about Addisons condition, are you?" Izzie asked in disbelieve.

"Well maybe Derek and I" but she wasn`t able to finish her sentence as Izzie cut her up.

"You can`t be serious. You want her to die so you get another shot with McDreamy? You`ve got to be kidding me. I tell you what. I don`t think I can be friends with you anymore. I just don`t get how you can be so, so…" she couldn`t even find the right word for what she thought Meredith would fit.

"Izzie, come on why do you care?" she asked her now.  
"Because Addison is a great woman. She`s the best I ever met and even if she sometimes pretends to be made out of ice, she is a very sensitive and friendly person. She just acts like that to protect herself from getting hurt and she`s my friend" Izzie explained and walked away. She needed to know Addison would be okay.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- -

Derek went back into the nursery. To his other two beautiful little babies. He couldn`t belive that Addison maybe will never meet them.

"Derek? Honey what happened?" Carolyn asked him as she entered the room.

"She started bleeding during delivery mom. She`s in surgery but they say it does`t look good" he explained to his mother.

"Ohh Derek, I`m so sorry. But she`s strong. She`s going to be okay" she tried to persuade her only son and a little herself too. She fell in love with Addison the day she met her the first time. She`s such a good person who went threw so much.

"I hope so. Do you think she`ll be mad if I name our daughter after her? I mean Addison as a second name. She would kill me if I would take it as her first name. She always wanted her child to have the name Carson" he explained.

"So my new granddaughters name is Carson-Addison Shepherd?" she asked.

"Exactly" he said smiling down to the smallest of the three newborns.

"What about my grandsons?" she asked now.

"Why grandsons? You only have one new grandson. His name is Samuel-Jack" he told her.

"Oh it just sounded like it was one girl. So what`s her name?" she asked as she saw the little girl in the crib.

"This is Summer-Neela" he told her.

"Son they are all beautiful. And I`m sure Addison will be as so proud, as soon as she meets them" she told him.

"I hope she`ll have the chance. They operate on her for over an hour by now" he told her. Now the tears started to fall again.

"Ohh Derek" she took him into a hug. Trying to comfort her son. "She`ll be okay! She would never leave her children befor meeting them" she told him.

"I hope so" he said not even trying to hold his tears back.

"Derek?" this was Charlottes voice.

"How is she? Is she okay?" he asked immideately.

"She`s at the ICU. But I think she`s going to be okay. She lost a lot of blood but we could stop the bleeding and we gave her blood transfusions. She`s stable. It`s seems to be okay now"

"Can I see her?" he asked. He has to make sure she really is going to be okay.

"Of course. And you can take the babies if you want to. They brought a crib into the room" she told him.

"Thanks. Mom would you come with me?" he asked her. He needed her now.

"Of course son. I`ll come with you" she said and picked up her grandson and Charlotte took Summer.

"So it might take a while until she wakes up" she told them and left the room after checking Addison again.

"Mom, you can go if you want to. Take the keys and go to our house. The others will be there soon to open their presents" he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"I`m sure mom"

"You have to call me as soon as she wakes up" she needed to know if she`s really okay.

" I`ll call as soon as she wakes up, promise" he promised her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison slowly began to wake up about a hour later.

"Addie?" he asked and stroke her cheek. No response.

"Adds? Come on, wake up. You have to meet your beautiful children" he told her.

"Derek?" she asked a little confused. "What happened?"

"You can`t remember?" he asked her worried "What`s the last thing you remember?"

"Ähm, Charlotte told me to push one more time. O my god. Did something happened to the babies?" she asked scared. The fear let the heartmonitore show her heartbeat is getting faster.

"No, they are all fine. You started bleeding and became unconscious. But you have to calm down" he explained to her what happened in detail.

"Okay. So do I have a daughter?" she asked hopefully remembering to have a son.

"Yes, you have two beautiful, not-idetical babygirls" he told her. "Wanna meet them?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding me? Wait did you say unidentical?" she asked and Derek already placed one of the babies in her arms.

"This is baby C. Our beautiful little Summer" he introduced Addison to her babygirl.

"Hello Summer. She is beautiful Derek. She has your hair" she determined stroking her daugthers cheek.

"And this is Carson-Addison" he told her placing the other girl in her arms.

"Wait. You called her Addison?" she asked disbeliving.

"Yes. They weren`t sure you`d make it. I just had to" he explained to her, looking still scared.

"And they really aren`t idetical. Looks like even I make mistakes sometimes. She has my hair" she said smiling.

"Hello Carson, oww you`re so cute" she said.

"Exactly. And here is Sam" He placed the third baby on Addisons stomach.

"Derek they are so beautiful. How late is it?"

"It`s about 8:30" he said. "Why?"

"Because your sisters and mother will be at our house soon" she told him.

"I gave my mom the keys earlier. So at least they can unwrap their presents" he explained.

"Mom was here?" she asked.

"Yes, I was scared and needed someone to talk to. And I called her" he told her honestly, looking sorry.

"Hey it`s okay. I`m glad you called her but I beg she wouldn`t have left without you promising to call her immideately when I`m awake. So why don`t you call her" she asked him.

"Okay fine. I`ll call her and you get some rest" he said and took two of the babies back into their bassinets and left the room.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Two hours later Addison woke up again. Derek wasn`t in the room.

"Hey little ones. Do you like it out here?" she asked the three sleeping infants in the crib next to her bed. Just than Carson woke up and looked at her with the same eyes like Addisons.

She picked her up and hold her closely.

"Hey you´re beautiful you know that?" Addison asked her daughter which were her splitting image. The baby yawned.

"Ohh you`re such a cutie!" she said smiling.

"You`re right she is" Derek said as he entered the room. "Everyone`s so relievend you`re okay. And so am I"

"May I get a kiss?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course" he said and pulled her into a deep intensive kiss. "I love you so much Addison"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Thanks for not dying"

"Are you kidding, you have no idea how happy I`m to be alive"

Carson started kicking and gave a small cry.

"She might be hungry" she suggested after Carson started crying worse.

"Yeah probably. Wanna breastfeed her or not?" he asked not knowing if she was well enough for breastfeeding.

"I`ll try. I really want to" she said. He helped her to remove the hospitalgown so her breasts were free. Carson started sucking immideately. She sucked hard and loudly.

"She really is hungry. This feels so weird Derek. But good somehow" Addison told him enjoying the closeness to Derek and the baby.

"I can only imagine" he replied. Both looking down to the baby girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Derek you should go home and get some sleep" Addison said at about 8 pm.

"Are you sure? I don`t want to leave you and our babies. I could just stay here" he suggested.

"Oh come on. I`m good, the babies are good and you can come back in the morning. Come on your family is probably dying to see some pictures of the babies"

"Yeah probably. Want me to bring the baby blankets my mom made tomorrow?"

"That would be great. And could you bring me a book or something? I probably am staying longer than I planned after what happened" she said looking a little annoyed that not everything went like planned.

"Everything you want" he said and kissed her goodbye and stroke all his babies over their head.

Addison fell asleep immideately after he left. She really needed to sleep now.

- - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Derek decided to bring all their christmas presents to the hospital to surprise Addison. They got presents for all the babies. It was a hugh basket the presents were in. He had trouble to find one big enough for all presents.

Addison loves christmas. She could spend hours just looking at the Rockefeller Christmastree. Sometimes she were there the whole day just looking at that tree.

Derek always laughed he never understood but a year ago, after he told her about loving Meredith, she told him her secret. She said that the tree always gave her hope. It make her feel safe when she felt her life crushing into tiny little pieces.

And that was the case almost her whole life.

"Hello my beautiful wife" he greeted her. "Look what I got"

"Presents? I love you Derek" she replied with almost the biggest smile he had ever seen. She always becomes a little child on christmas again. She`s always so excited.

"Hmm. That`s for you. From me" he said and handed her a hugh package.

She carefully unwraped it and in it were 3 big baby books. Two beige ones with flowers in all colours at the cover and one in typical boy colores. He was sure she would have a son and two daughters.

He already put in some of the ultrasound pictures and from Addisons swollen belly. They took a photo every week.

"Thank you so much Derek"

"I`m glad you like it. But I have something much better for you" he said and handed her another package.

In it there were lots of photographs. Of them taken on their first week on med school. A phote of their wedding lots of other pictures taken over the years of their relationship and the Rockefeller Christmastree. His first wedding band and lots of other little things. But most important, there was a letter.

------------------

'Addison, my love, best friend, soulmate and love of my life,

when I asked you to marry me I already pictured where you would like to get married. I thought about different places but I knew this one would be the best.

It was the first one that came into my mind and I knew you`d love it. And because I want all your wishes to become true I decided it would be the right one.

We are going to get married in front of the Rockefeller Christmas tree. Next year on december 27 I want to marry you for the second time. In the snow in front of the tree that gives you hope and makes you feel safe.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this time we`re going to make it. I promise you that. I realized what I lost when I lost you. I`ll never let you go again.

I love you with all my heart

Derek

PS: I already got the permisson for us to get married there. I had to talk to the Mayor of Manhatten '

----------

He studied her while she read the letter and noticed tears shimmer in her eyes. She was speechless for a moment and he knew he just let one of her dreams become true.

"Derek, thank you so much. This is just unbelivible. I can`t belive it" he heard her say while she tried to hold back the tears.

"Everything for you my dear. I love you" he told her and pulled her near so she could let go of her tears. Tears of joy.

"I`m glad you like it and those tears have to get out, so let them" he tried to tell her that crying is allowed and no sign of weakness.

"I love it! Thank you so much" and she followed his advice and let the tears runnig down her cheek. And she noticed it really felt good.

To be continued…

Please review, I wanna know what you think!


	17. Chapter 15

I don`t own anything but the triplets

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

The days went by and Addison had most of the time some visitors.

Now it was New Years Eve and Addison discussed with Charlotte if she could already go home. She felt good and she`d still have enough help at home with Dereks mom and his sisters. She would get all the rest she needed after the surgery.

"Addison what would you tell your patient after such a surgery?" Charlotte asked. She thought it was too early for Addison to go home. She almost died.

"Probably the same you tell me. But I know better than the most woman what I can do and what I can`t do. Look Charlotte I have help at home. Dereks there my mother-in-law is there and two of my sisters-in-law are there as well. If you want me to, I can come tomorrow for a check­-up" she suggested.

"Fine. But Addison if anything happens you`ll come back immideately" she ordered her. She was a little concerned about Addison. She just had a hugh surgery and 3 babies.

"Thank you so much Charlotte. So when do I have to come for the check-up?" the new-made mother asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. I`m not earlier in the praxis. Just for a few check-ups" she explained.

"Okay. I`ll be there. Then I`ll call Derek. Thanks again Charlotte. It really means a lot too me to spend today with my family" Addison explained.

"I totally understand you Addison. I really do" she replied and gave her a smile telling her to understand the way she feels.

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - --

About two hours Addison and the babies were ready to go home.

"No Addison, you won`t carrie one of the carseats" Derek ordered.

"Do you want to carrie all 3 of them?"

"No but that`s why I left one of the seats in the car. You`re going to carrie Sam as he`s awake and I take the other two. Your bag is already in the car" he explained his plan.

"Ohh okay" she said and picked up Sam.

As they went threw the hospital their collegues looked curious towards them.

No one beside Addisons doctors were allowed in her room and she was glad she could have this privacy.

"Addison, you`re already leaving?" Izzie asked her disbeliving. She was allowed in Addisons room. She was the intern at her case and after Addison found out that she took care for Carson for a while she asked her to visit her.

"Yeah, I could convince Dr. Carter to let me go home. I just have to come for a check-up tomorrow" she answerd smiling at her new friend.

"If you need help with those 3 you can always call if you want to. I know Dereks home for a while but he can`t stay home forever, can he?"

"Thanks Izzie, I really appreaciate it"

"No problem. You should probably follow your husband or he`ll leave without you" she told the older woman.

"Yeah. Bye Izzie and thanks for everything"

- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -

"So you two are friends now?" Derek asked her in the car.

"I guess you can say that" she replied smiling happy about having at least one friend beside Callie and Miranda.

"But she`s friends with Meredith. Don`t you think she might just be spying or something like that?" he suggested.

"No first, Izzie isn`t a person like that and second she told me Meredith wished I would die during surgery and told her that she couldn`t be friends with her anymore. And I`m more than happy about that"

"Why haven`t you told me about what Meredith said? I can`t belive it. How can she even think about something, not just you, about anyone?" he asked not beliving he once was in love with a woman like that.

"Because I don`t care about what Meredith is saying or doing. I was shocked I admit that but I decided not to think about it anymore" she annswerd him honestly.

"This is just horrible. I just can`t belive it"

"Please can we stop talking about it? I really want it to spend a beautiful day with you, the babies and the others. Please?" Addie begged.

"All right. I`m won`t talk to you about it anymore, but if you want to talk about it please tell me"

"Promise" she smiled towards him.

"I miss the snow Derek. Christmas and New Years Eve without snow just isn`t the same" looking dissappointed out of the window seeing just rain, rain and more rain.

"Next year we`ll have snow. On our wedding has to be lots of snow. And if it doesn`t snow I`ll get artificial snow just for you. I promise"

"Yeah. But I hope it`ll be real snow" she smiled towards him and send him a kiss.

"So do you have anything in mind what you want to do tonight?"

"No just staying at home with you and the little ones. If mom and the others want to join us I`d be happy. But that`s up to them. I`m happy as long as I´m with my own family"

"All right. I`m going to cook something for us and you realex a little. Any wishes for dinner?"

"What about we`re having raclette or morsel? So everyone could come and eat" she suggested.

"Great idea mommy. Like always" they just drove into their driveway and Addison couldn`t belive what she saw. It looked like a welcome home party. There were ballons and garlands and most important all of the Shepherd sisters including their husbands and children.

"Oh my god. You guys are so cute" Addison said as she left the car and greeted Amy and Lauren first.

"Congradiolations you two. I wanna meet my new nieces and nephew" Lauren said and went to the car.

"Hey Bob, hi Max how are you guys?" Addison asked as she greeted first Laurens and then Amys husband.

"We`re great how are you? This is much more important" Bob replied.

"I`m better than ever" she told them smiling.

"Aunt Addie, can I see the babies?" Leah asked. She is Laurens youngest daughter. She`s just 4 years old.

"Of course, why don`t you just go to your mommy. The babies are still in the car" she told her niece.

After a while they all left to go to their hotel so Addison and Derek could spend a little alone time with their little ones. They decided to come around 7 pm so they could all have dinner together. After that they would drive into the city to watch the fireworks.

"I think we should show them their nursery, don`t you think?" Derek asked Addison who was sitting on the couch with Summer in the arms.

"Sure. Summer is very tiered and could take her first nap in her crib" she replied and stood up. Derek took Carson and Sam and they went upstairs.

"Oh Derek, you`re to good to be true"

He bought the letters of the babies names and made their names onto the cribs.

"I walked into a babyshop and thought it would be nice" he told her with a smile.

"You know how happy you make me right? We should have children back befor all the crab in New York happened"

"You didn`t want children back then" Addison reminded him. "And they weren`t planned either"

"I know but they were never unwanted. They were unexpected but not unwanted" he responesed.

"Right. I never was this happy befor as well" Addie said and placed Summer in her crib. She immideately closed her eyes and drifted into the dreamworld. Then she took Carson from Derek and snuggled with her befor she placed her in her crib as well.

"I think they like their cribs, don`t you think?"

"Yeah, I think they like it here. I hope they`ll sleep as much as they do by now the next weeks during night or we won`t get any sleep" she said hopefully.

"Yeah. It`s great that they are up all the same time. I think it`s going to be like that for a while" he replied watching Sam sleeping in his arms.

"He likes being with you. He`s going to be a daddys boy"

"Maybe. But the girls are already mommys little girls. Especially Carson" he replied.

"Yeah you`re right" she watched her two girls sleep. Watching every movement they make. It fascinated her that less than a week ago all three were still inside of her. Somehow she thought is was scary but she missed it being so close to her children.

Somehow she thought they were much safer back then than they are now.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing her changed face expression. She looked pale.

"I don`t know. I`m scare Derek. What if anything`ll happen to them?" she asked scared. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to them. We`ll protect them"

"Maybe we can`t protect them"

"We`ll do everything to protect them. I promise. Where comes your fear from so suddanly?"

"I don`t know. I have this fear ever since day were born Derek. They were just safer while they were in my womb. I miss having them that close. It felt just as they were much safer than they are now"

"Ohh honey, we`ll protect them. I promise" Derek now placed Sam in his crib and pulled Addison in his arms so she would feel safe.

He could feel her tears falling onto his shirt and slowly moved his hand up and down her back. After a while he felt her realex a little and led her to the rocking chair where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up in a fetal position and just let Derek hold her.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, it was 6 o`clock and Sam and Carson were both awake and hungry. And soon Summer would be up as well.

"I`ll take Sam" Addison said. She tried to took turns with breastfeeding. She wanted all her kids to get the same attention.

"Okay, then I`ll take Carson and prepare a bottle for Summer as well" Derek replied and began feeding Summer.

Sam often fell asleep while Addison breastfeeded him. Never when he got a bottle but always when he was breastfeeded. Addie always had to wake him so he could finish.

"He`s asleep. Again. I hate waking him Derek" she said but carefully stroke his head so he would wake up again. And he did and started sucking immideately. He never was finished when he fall asleep.

Right then Summer started crying. Derek walked over to her with Carsons still in his arms. She was finished just needed to burp.

As Summer faced Derek her crys became louder.

"Adds? What shell I do? Carson hasn`t burped yet" Derek asked a little desperate.

"Well Sam is finished. I can take her" Carson always needed longer than the her siblings to burp.

"Hey baby. Everything is okay Summer" Addison picked her up and stroke the babies back. She took the bottle and started feeding her.

"She is like you Addison. She`s going to be good in screaming at her husband" Derek teased her.

"I hope they`ll be good in screaming at her husbands if it`s neccesary" she replied not bothering that Derek wanted to tease her.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review…


	18. Chapter 16

I don`t own anything!

Now it was 11:55 just 5 minutes until the New Year would start. Addison and Derek were on the porch both clothed in warm pullovers and Addison had a blanked around her shoulders.

"We are a family Addison. This will be our year. We`re getting married this year"

"Yeah, I`m looking forward it. Derek, I thought about it really a long time and I would like to move back to New York. Not immideately but soon. Maybe when we`re used to be parents" she suggested. She missed New York.

"I know you want to move back. And I think we two belong to Manhatten don`t you think?" he replied smiling. He already thought about moving back. He knew Addison would want to.

"Do you think the Brownstone is big enough for all of us? Or do you actually want to live in the Brownstone again after what happened?" she asked him unsure weather or not it was good to talk about it now.

"I love the Brownstone just as much as you do. And I`m over you and Mark. And it`s big enough. I don`t need an office at home anymore. We could use the same office and then we have three empty rooms for them" he explained.

"Yeah, that would work" she said. Just then the fireworks started and they could hear the bells from the churches.

"Happy New Year Addison" Derek said and before she could say the same to him he kissed her passionately.

"same to you " she said between moans.

"We should go inside and tell the babies the same" he suggested.

"Yeah, lets go inside. It`s getting cold anyway" she said and went inside.

"Hey look who`s up" Addison said as she walked into the nursery and saw Carson saring at her with wide eyes. She heard her whining when she walked up the stairs. She picked the little girl up and she immideately buried her head in her mothers chest and stopped the crying.

"What`s up Carson? Did you miss me?" she asked happy her baby girl needs the closeness to her.

"I think she feels just the same like you. She always was the quiet one during pregnancy. I think she is comfortable as long as she can be with you" he said.

"Yeah she always was. She needs the closeness just like I do" Addison replied and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Happy new year baby girl" she whispered. "Mommy loves you and daddy too"

Derek took a photo of the scene. He was sure Addison looked never more beautiful then right now. Now the happiness made her even more beautiful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 5 in the morning when they suddanly heard crying.

"Derek" Addison whined trying for him to get up first.

"No it`s your turn" he replied and continued sleeping.

"Fine" she got up and walked into the nursery. It was Summer. She picked the girl up and gently swayed her a little. The infant calmed down immideately in her mothers arms.

"Are you hungry?" Addison asked her. Not really waiting for a response. Just then Sam started crying and she walked over to his crib stroking his belly softly.

"Derek, now you have to get up" she said as she walked towards the bedroom to breastfeed Summer. She left Sam in his crib after she had calmed him a little.

"Fine I take Sam and Carson to you and prepare their bottles" he said and walked out of the room.

Soon the whole Shepherd family was in the king-sized bed.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At noon Addison entered the practice to have her check-up. She decided that Derek should stay with the babies and Nancy drove Addison. It was time for them to have some girls time.

"Is he good to you?" Nancy asked her sister-in law when they pulled out of the driveway.  
"Yeah he is. Don`t worry Nance. He is great with the babies and with me too. He`s the guy I married almost 13 years ago."

"I hope he`ll be like that forever" Nancy replied happy her brother stopped being an ass.

"Me too Nancy. But it`s different now. We have children I think he won`t change like that again. Sure he has to start working again but it`ll be different" Addison said.

"I hope so. I really do" Nancy said. She loved Addison. She was her fifth sister.

"We`re here" Addison announced after a while.

"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"If you want to, but I can go by myself" Addison answerd.

"Then I`ll come with you. I want to know what Dr. Carter says about your condition"

"I`m fine Nancy, but you`re free to come"

"Addison, Happy new year! How are you" Charlotte asked as she saw her patient entering the practice.

"Happy new year to you too. I`m good thanks. A little tiered but I guess that's normal" she replied.

"Hello, I`m Charlotte Carter" she greeted Nancy.

"Hey Nancy Shepherd-Bennet" she introduced herself.

"Addison everything looks good. But I want to see you in two days again, okay? Just to make sure" Charlotte explained.

"fine"

"And you`re going to a pediatrician with the babies for their check-up, right?" she asked just to make sure everything would be fine.

"Yes we have an appointment on january 4th" Addison replied.

"Good then we`ll see in two days. Would 2 pm be okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah that`s good" she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they entered the house they heard loud crying from the nursery and Addison walked up the stairs immideately and Nancy followed.

"Hey what`s the matter?" Addison asked as she entered the babies room. Derek and Carolyn both swayed one baby. Sam was asleep but both of the girls were crying loudly.

"You take her?" Derek asked. He looked exhausted and handed her Summer without waiting for a resonse.

"Hey baby, what`s wrong with you?" she asked the infant in her arms.

Summer calmed down and now she just whined a little. She buried her head in Addisons chest and enjoyed hearing her mothers heartbeat and after a while, the whining stopped.

"How do you do that Addison?" Derek asked her annoyed that he couldn`t calm his own daughter himself.

"Derek, sometimes they just need their mommy. She enjoys my heartbeat. She heard it for 9 month and suddenly it`s gone" she said keeping Summer close.

Hearing her mommies voice Carson calmed down a little too. But she still whimpered a little. Addison sat down and told Carolyn to hand her Carson as well. She layed her onto her chest and Addison stroke the babies small back with her thumb.

"Amazing. Thank god you know so much about babies" Derek said as he watched the three most important girls in his life.

Addison gave him a smile and enjoyed the closeness to her daughters. She just left them the first time and she missed them even if she wasn`t even for an hour gone.

To be continued…

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Do you want me to continue so the kids grow up in this fic or I could just write oneshots about them. I`m not sure yet so tell me what you want.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 17

That night Addison snuggled up to Derek after they went to bed.

"I love you so much Addison. And our babies" Derek whispered into her ear.

"I love you too. And our babies. This is how I wanted our life to be" Addison replied and tried to move closer leaving no spot between them.

Whatever happened to our love, it was a good thing because we found it again. It made us remember how much we loved each other and still do and that we can`t live without the other one. We are like a puzzle that fits perfectly together.

We were never happier and now we are complete. We got what was missing and we won`t screw it up again.

THE END!!!


End file.
